Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 559 - Oceanic Astronaut
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #559 - Oceanic Astronaut is the five-hundred fifty-ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-ninth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Creepers! Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole, and he and Wolfie see a lot of Creepers in their path. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $22,242.22, although it was at $22,222.22. Kurt also has a correction about the gravity waves announcement, gravitational waves are what were actually discovered. Kurt also talks about some of the clipping issues he is having right now. Question: What did you decide to name the new computer? All his technological devices have space-themed names, and after Ganymede and Enceladus Kurt now went with Europa as the PC is water-cooled. Question: What was your first computer, please detail the specs, memory and cpu? Do you remember the first IBM PCs? The first family computer they had was an Apple 2C+, and they also owned a dot matrix printer. Next they got a Dell with something around a Pentium 2 processor and Windows 98. He remembers calling friend's phone numbers to play online with them, and then in college Kurt got a Windows XP Dell. After that was Ganymede, then Enceladus, and now Europa. Question: Have you been following the competition for a cargo ship to the ISS? Who do you prefer, SpaceX, Dreamcatcher, etc... Kurt thinks the person means crewed spaceflight, and has not been keeping up with a lot of the race. He has more knowledge about SpaceX's endeavors, and is also scanning the NASA Social website. Question: Who would you like to thank for inspiring you? Kurt does not really know the answer. Question: Have you ever grown your mustache long enough that you accidentally bit down on it when eating something? I have, and it hurts Not really sure where to go with this one, Kurt doesn't think he has. Question: What is your favorite favorite out of all your favorites? Understanding the joke is aimed at Kurt being unable to come up with any favorites, Kurt moves on. Question: Since you seem to enjoy both space and exploration, have you found yourself similar fascinated with the oceans? Would you consider playing Subnautica? Kurt is not quite as interested in studying the seas, but knows that there are mapping projects. Question: What is your favorite past-time? Kurt is not sure he has a favorite. Question: Who was your first favorite band to influence you? Going with Nirvana, Kurt says they started his music interest. Question: to further our discussion in the finer things in life such as teas, I'm curious what kind of sweets you enjoy. I'm partial to (unintelligible), a tasty kind of chocolate Kurt has cut out sweets, last time he had any were at Halloween. He then causes a sand cave-in revealing some random Zombies. He then digs in a Hidey Hole, and thanks people for their questions. Trivia * The end slate links to a Sonic & All-Stars Racing - 01 - Sticking It To Nintendo! and Rocket League "THE INNOCENCE OF ENEIJA" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 34.